walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
No Going Back
No Going Back é o quinto episódio da segunda temporada da ''The Walking Dead: A Telltale Games Series''. Enredo thumb|300px|Clementine começa o episódio se protegendo das balas ao se jogar no chão.O último episódio da segunda temporada começa com Clementine recuperando sua consciência após cair no chão. Ela consegue enxergar Arvo tentando ressuscitar sua irmã (que provavelmente foi baleada), Kenny atira em Vitali e Buicko atira e acerta o braço de Mike, que se abriga ao lado de Bonnie e se esconde de mais tiros. Clementine, então, nota que o filho de Rebecca está desatendido no chão, e ela possui duas opções do que fazer a seguir: *'Pegar o bebê': Clementine irá agarrar o bebê e depois se proteger dos tiros junto a Luke. Este, por sua vez, vai tentar levar ela e o bebê para um lugar seguro, mas leva um tiro na perna. *'Se proteger': Clementine irá correr em direção a Luke. Depois de olhar o ambiente, ele vai perceber o bebê e irá correr em direção a ele. Ele consegue pegá-lo e corre de novo para junto com Clementine, mas leva um tiro na perna enquanto está correndo. thumb|left|300px|Para proteger a si mesma e ao [[Alvin Jr.|bebê, Clementine deve atirar na irmã zumbificada de Arvo, Natasha.]]Luke, então, ficará desprotegido no chão, e Buricko se prepara para atirar novamente. Antes que ele possa fazer qualquer coisa, Kenny o mata com um tiro na cabeça. Vitali tenta atirar em Kenny novamente, e em retaliação, ele agarra Arvo como refém. Enquanto Kenny manda Vitali reaparecer, a irmã zumbificada de Arvo, Natasha, tenta atacar Clementine, mas ela consegue matá-la. Presenciando a cena, Arvo se solta das mãos de Kenny e corre em direção a Natasha. Seu semblante de preocupação com a irmã acaba se tornando um olhar raivoso para Clementine. Vitali tenta matar Kenny novamente, mas Jane reaparece, enfiando sua faca no pescoço dele. O grupo então torna sua atenção para Rebecca, e todos lamentam sua morte. Kenny se enraivece e tenta matar Arvo, mas o grupo e Clementine (opcional) o desmotiva. Tentando melhorar sua situação, Arvo promete levar o grupo em direção a um local que possua comida. thumb|300px|Luke comenta com Clementine sobre como se sente culpado pela morte de seu antigo grupo, enquanto ela tenta estancar seu sangramento.Depois de um bom tempo de caminhada, Luke se desequilibra e Bonnie pede um tempo para que ele descanse, mesmo contra a vontade dele. O grupo concorda em fazer uma pausa. Clementine ajuda Bonnie a cuidar da perna ferida de Luke, e quando ela se afasta, Luke e Clem falam sobre o fato de todos do grupo da cabana (exceto eles dois) estão mortos, e que ele se sente culpado sobre isto. Quando Bonnie volta, ela pede que Clementine vá limpar a ferida de Kenny, já que ela é mais próxima dele. Ela obedece, e se aproxima de Kenny. Eles começam a falar sobre o nome do bebê de Rebecca - Alvin Jr. - que Kenny escolheu e sobre o futuro dele. Depois de limpar sua ferida, o grupo continua andando. Arvo então conduz o grupo ferido pela floresta até o pôr-do-sol, onde o grupo descobre uma estação de energia abandonada, onde eles decidem ficar para passar a noite. Depois de procurar por alguma ameaça com Jane, Kenny volta para junto do grupo e avisa que o lugar está livre, não antes de mandar Arvo ter suas mãos amarradas. O grupo então entra na estação e se acomoda. thumb|left|300px|Luke anuncia seu aniversário, e conta mais sobre sua vida antes do apocalipse.A noite cai, e o grupo está reunido ao redor do fogo, com exceção de Arvo (que ficou amarrado em uma torre de transmissão), Jane e Kenny. Luke puxa assunto e revela que era o seu aniversário, ou algum dia próximo dele, e ele também fala sobre seu passado. Bonnie revela que conseguiu uma garrafa de rum antes de sair da Howe's Hardware e guardou para uma ocasião especial - que viria a ser esta. Bonnie insiste que Luke faça um brinde, e relutante, ele concorda. O grupo também comenta sobre o caso de Luke e Jane no dia anterior/três dias atrás. Depois de algumas piadas de segundo sentido, Bonnie pede para que Clementine aproxime Kenny e Jane do fogo, e use o rum para convencê-los. thumb|300px|Kenny fala com Clementine sobre como sente falta de sua família e como se considerava um pai ruim por ficar longe de sua família.Ao falar com Kenny, ele revela estar arrependido por não ter ficado tanto tempo com Katjaa e Duck antes do apocalipse, já que ele "sempre estava num barco, viajando para algum lugar" e que acreditava que estava aproveitando ficar longe da família. Ele, então, promete que irá criar Alvin Jr. como ele merece ser. Ao oferecer o rum a Jane, ela parece um pouco relutante em primeiro momento, mas acaba aceitando. Ela se preocupa que caso volte, "seria estranho" por causa de seu caso com Luke, e que ela se sente como se estivesse "assinando um contrato". Ela aproveita e conta para Clementine uma história de sua infância, e depois se junta aos outros perto do fogo. No amanhecer, o grupo continua andando para encontrar o local prometido por Arvo. Depois de muita caminhada mantendo uma arma apontada a Arvo, Kenny é quase atacado por um zumbi. Depois de Clementine salvá-lo ou ele se salvar, o grupo se depara com um lago congelado e uma uma casa construída pela metade, onde ficaria os mantimentos prometidos por Arvo. thumb|300px|O grupo decide se espalhar para cruzar o lago congelado e não se afogarem.O grupo decide cruzar o lago congelado, e quando estão começando a cruzá-lo, uma pequena horda de zumbis começa a se formar atrás deles. Ouve-se então o som de gelo se rachando, e é descoberto que Luke ficou muito tempo parado, e o gelo começou a quebrar abaixo de seus pés. Bonnie quer ajudar Luke, e pede para Clementine se aproximar, já que ela é leve. Luke, entretanto, quer apenas que as duas fiquem atirando nos zumbis atrás dele. Diante este cenário, Clementine pode escolher entre: *'Ajudar Luke', o que fará Clementine se aproximar com cuidado de Luke, mesmo ele não querendo. O gelo não suporta o peso dos dois e ambos caem na água. Um zumbi que ficou preso no lago antes que congelasse agarra Clementine, mas Luke consegue o fazer largar e o joga para baixo. Ele, no entanto, agarra o pé de Luke e arrasta-o para baixo. Jane então se aproxima e tira Clementine na água congelante. *'Dar cobertura a Luke', o que fará Clementine atirar em todos os zumbis que está se aproximando enquanto Bonnie se aproxima de Luke e o gelo quebra. Os dois caem na água, e depois de um momento, Clementine ouve alguém batendo no gelo. É Luke, e Clementine pode escolher entre: **'Deixar Luke se afogar', o que fará com que Bonnie se afogue também. **'Quebrar o gelo', o que fará com que todos gritem para que ela pare. Clementine verá Luke perdendo o fôlego e se afogando até que ele seja perdido de vista. Se ela continua a quebrar o gelo e consegue fazê-lo, ela cai na água e encontra o corpo de Luke na sua frente, não antes de Jane tirá-la da água. Bonnie conseguirá voltar à superfície pelo buraco que Clementine fez. Jane acaba levando Clementine até a casa construída pela metade (se ela ajuda Luke ou quebra o gelo) ou continua andando (se ela não quebra o gelo) até a casa. Enquanto Jane procura por algo para acender a lareira, Kenny começa a gritar com Arvo, culpando-lhe pelo que aconteceu e como ele mentiu. thumb|left|300px|Clem, com frio (opcional), leva uma cotovelada na boca tentando separar Kenny de Arvo.Mike e o grupo tenta ajudar Arvo, mas Kenny o espanca primeiro. Clementine pode tentar separar a briga, mas acaba levando uma cotovelada por Kenny ou Mike irá puxar Kenny para longe. Depois da briga ser apartada, Jane reaparece com comida, provando que Arvo não tinha mentido. Kenny se arrepende de suas ações mas ainda amarra Arvo. O grupo então vai dormir no abrigo. Clementine acorda e vê Mike falando com Arvo sobre como Kenny cruzou a linha, criando uma amizade entre os dois. Jane avisa que Kenny está no lado de fora, tentando consertar uma caminhonete que encontrou. Kenny reaparece e pede por ajuda. Clementine sai para ajudar Kenny, mas o carro não funciona, e ele pede para que ela volte para dentro. No caminho de volta para a casa, Clementine pode falar com Bonnie se ela foi salva, e ela terá um tom sério e frio, mesmo se Clementine foi ajudar Luke. thumb|300px|Jane conversa com Clementine sobre Kenny, e avisa que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela terá de escolher entre ficar com ele ou abandoná-lo.Ao entrar, Clementine vai ao encontro de Jane e do bebê. Esta, por sua vez, diz que Clem deve prestar atenção e Kenny, e que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela deverá fazer uma decisão entre abandoná-lo ou ficar com ele. A conversa é interrompida quando Kenny consegue finalmente consertar o carro, e todos vão para fora. O grupo debate acirrado para onde eles devem ir. Entretanto, o debate acaba criando mais inimizades para Kenny. Clementine deve falar com ele, e pode aconselhar-lhe sobre a coisa certa a fazer. Depois, os dois voltam para dentro e dormem. No meio da noite, Clementine ouve um barulho no lado de fora. Quando ela sai para investigar, encontra Mike, Arvo e Bonnie (opcional) tentando escapar com o carro. Clementine os ameaçará com uma arma, e Mike tenta se aproximar para pegá-la. Ela, entretanto, pode escolher entre abaixar a arma ou continuar os ameaçando. thumb|left|300px|Clementine acorda no meio da noite e encontra Mike, Arvo e Bonnie (opcional) fugindo com o carro.Mike consegue abaixar a arma de Clementine de qualquer jeito. Arvo entra em pânico e atira no ombro de Clementine. Ela cai desacordada no chão, enquanto sua visão se torna embaçada e ouve tudo no ambiente. Bonnie (caso Clementine tenha tentado salvar Luke) irá se desculpar, dizendo que não queria que isso acontecesse, mas se tornará fria e dirá para Mike e Arvo irem andando caso Clem tenha escolhido cobrir Luke. No mesmo momento, também se ouve Kenny abrindo a porta e se assustando com a situação, e chamando por Clementine. Ela fica inconsciente, e acorda num flashback realístico de Long Road Ahead, episódio da primeira temporada, logo depois que Lilly atira em Carley ou Doug, e depois de Duck ter sido mordido. Ela salta de seu "pesadelo" e Lee a reconforta. Os dois conversarão sobre Duck (se o fato dele estar mordido funciona como uma gripe, onde Clementine pode concordar, discordar ou ficar em silêncio) e sobre Lilly (sobre o fato dela "ter ficado nervosa" por causa de seu pai e ter atirado em Carley/Doug, e se eles deveriam ter deixado ela para trás depois de seu assassinato). [[Arquivo:No Going Back - Clementine e Lee.png|thumb|300px|Clementine acorda em um flashback realístico, que a traz novamente para a primeira temporada.]]Lee termina a conversa aconselhando Clementine: Clementine então voltará para a realidade depois de seu flashback, onde ela está deitada no banco de trás da caminhonete com Kenny, Jane e AJ. Kenny conta para ela que o Mike, Arvo e Bonnie (opcional) fugiram a pé depois de lhe balearem. Depois disto, Kenny e Jane começam a discutir sobre o local onde irão. Kenny quer ir a Wellington, enquanto Jane acredita que o melhor seria voltar para Howe's Hardware. A discussão começa a ficar pior quando Jane começa a gritar com Kenny dizendo que todos do grupo tinham medo dele, incluindo Sarita e Clementine, menciona com desprezo sobre a falecida família de Kenny e tira sarro do fato de que ele possui um olho ferido. A discussão evolui a tal ponto que Kenny para de prestar atenção na estrada, e acaba batendo alguma coisa, o que faz o carro deslizar na neve. thumb|left|300px|Jane tenta convencer Clementine a fugir com ela.Quando o carro para, eles estão na frente do que parecia ser um estacionamento ou concessionária. Kenny decide vasculhar caso os tanques dos carros abandonados ainda tenham gasolina, e diz que se algo acontecer, que eles se encontrem num ponto de descanso ali perto. Clementine então pula para o banco da frente e conversa com Jane, que tenta convencer Clementine a fugir com ela. A conversa é interrompida quando se ouvem tiros, e alguns zumbis surgem entre os carros. Jane diz para Clementine acelerar o carro, e elas continuam correndo até que as duas atropelam um zumbi que é lançado contra o vidro do carro, e tenta agarrar as duas. Jane consegue fugir por sua porta e continua andando com AJ, mas a porta de Clementine está trancada. Jane continua andando e desaparece com o bebê. thumb|300px|Clementine quase se perde na tempestade de neve, mas consegue encontrar o ponto de encontro.Clementine mata o zumbi no carro e sai do mesmo. Uma intensa tempestade de neve está cruzando a região, e ela continua andando sem direção e pode atirar em alguns zumbis que encontrar até que chega no ponto de encontro. Kenny está surpreso pela sua chegada, mas se assusta quando o bebê não está com ela. Poucos momentos depois, Jane entra pela porta da frente do estabelecimento sem o bebê. Kenny, apavorado, sai porta a fora na tentativa de encontrar AJ. Enquanto ele está fora, Jane diz a Clementine para que não intervenha no que acontecer a seguir. Ele reaparece no meio da tempestade raivoso, e ele e Jane começam a brigar. thumb|left|300px|Clementine deve fazer uma escolha difícil: Kenny ou Jane?Clementine tem a opção de separá-los em vários momentos da briga, embora eles continuarão se atacando. Quando Jane finalmente corta a barriga de Kenny com uma faca e a briga é levada para o lado de fora, não há jeito de separá-los. Tentando apartar a briga, ela é empurrada para longe com sua arma ao seu lado. Sua visão fica um pouco embaçada depois de cair sobre o seu ombro machucado, mas logo se recupera e se depara com Kenny usando a faca de Jane e tentando matá-la. Percebendo que não há uma solução pacífica para resolver o conflito, Clementine deve fazer uma decisão muito difícil: Finais alternativos Atirar em Kenny thumb|300px|Clementine atira em Kenny. (opcional)Se Clementine atira em Kenny e acaba o machucando fatalmente, deixando-o pouco tempo para que os dois conversem pela última vez. Kenny não a culpa pela decisão tomada, e diz que não deve se arrepender disto. Após falar isto, Kenny morre. Depois de um curto tempo de silêncio, Clementine ouve o choro de um bebê por perto. Ao se aproximar de um carro, ela encontra Alvin Jr., são e salvo no banco de trás do carro. Jane se aproxima, e revela que isto era parte de seu plano para fazer com que Clementine ficasse com ela, e percebesse "do que Kenny era capaz", enquanto implora seu perdão. Dado isto, Clementine tem duas outras opções: Perdoar Jane thumb|300px|Jane, Clementine e AJ de volta à Howe's Hardware. (opcional)Caso Clementine perdoe Jane pelas suas ações, as duas irão seguir juntas até a Howe's Hardware, como queria Jane. Nove dias depois, as duas chegam ao seu destino e encontram a loja aparente abandonada, mas ainda com alguns mantimentos e com a estufa no topo do prédio em boas condições. Ela sugere que as duas fiquem no lugar por algum tempo, enquanto, no mesmo momento, se aproxima uma família de três, que pede por ajuda: um homem, uma mulher e um garoto. Eles afirmam estarem sem comida por alguns dias. Ao notar que Howe's precisa de vários consertos, eles oferecerão sua ajuda caso sejam abrigados. Entretanto, Jane avisa que não há muita comida restante. Então, resta a Clementine escolher: Acolher os sobreviventes thumb|300px|Gill elogiando o boné de Clementine. (opcional)Clementine permitirá que os estranhos entrem por meio de uma estrada lateral. Jane a questionará se ela fez a escolha correta, e eles encontram os sobreviventes. Ao entrarem, a mulher se identifica como Patrícia e agradece Jane com um abraço forte. O homem se vira para olhar o estabelecimento de Clem vê a arma que ele porta, e faz um sinal para que Jane veja também. O garoto irá elogiar o boné de Clementine e o episódio termina. Fazê-los irem embora thumb|300px|Clem afugenta os sobreviventes. (opcional)Clementine os mandará ir embora, para a surpresa do grupo. Eles perguntam a ela se não teria medo caso eles fossem perigosos, enquanto Clementine aponta a arma e diz: "E se eu for perigosa?". O grupo irá dar as costas e irão embora, e percebe-se que o homem tinha uma arma com eles. O garoto então olhará para Clementine, e Jane perguntará o que elas farão caso eles voltem. Clementine responderá que elas estarão prontas. O episódio termina. Não perdoar Jane thumb|300px|Clementine irá se enraivecer com Jane e irá a abandonar. (opcional)Caso Clementine não perdoe Jane pelo que ela fez, ela dará as costas para ela e começará a andar. Jane estará atrás dela, implorando para que ela volte, o que Clementine não faz. Passam-se nove dias, e Clementine é vista com AJ em um campo verdejante. Ao fundo, ela encontra uma horda de zumbis e enquanto se pergunta o que ela irá fazer, ela encontra um zumbi quase morto um pouco mais à frente. Ela irá se aproximar dele e matá-lo. Uma vez morto, ela irá abrir o cadáver e besuntar a si e a AJ com o sangue do zumbi. Isso feito, ela anda em direção a horda e o episódio termina. Olhar para longe thumb|300px|Clementine vira o rosto quando Kenny mata Jane. (opcional)Clementine olhará para longe e Kenny irá matar Jane. Ele se afasta ofegante e começa a se perguntar o que fez depois de sua fúria inconsequente abandoná-lo.Clementine poderá atirar nele depois de fazer isto, o que terá as mesmas consequências se ela o abandonar depois. Depois de um curto período de silêncio, se ouve um choro de bebê, e Clementine corre em direção a ele. Ela acaba encontrando AJ no banco de trás de um carro ali perto, são e salvo. Kenny se aproximará e encontrará o bebê bem. Kenny então começará a falar que Jane queria uma briga, e que poderia ter parado tudo aquilo dizendo que AJ estava bem. Clementine deve decidir entre: Perdoar Kenny thumb|300px|Kenny, Clementine e AJ encontram [[Edith na entrada de Wellington. (opcional)]] Se Clementine decidir entender o ponto de vista de Kenny e suas alegações sobre Jane, ela irá abandonar o lugar com Kenny a pé. Nove dias depois, ela, Kenny e AJ estão andando acima de um monte e encontram uma grande muralha feita com metais de todos os tipos. Os três se aproximam do local até que um tiro é disparado perto de seus pés e um alto-falante anuncia que eles devem parar por ali, largar suas armas e se aproximar do portão, e os três não hesitam. Ao se aproximarem, uma mulher chamada Edith os recebe e eles se apresentam. Quando Kenny pede para entrar, ela lhes entrega uma mochila com medicamentos e alimentos, e afirma que a comunidade não está aceitando novos membros devido a superlotação. Kenny, desesperado, pede que eles abriguem as crianças, o que assusta Clementine. Edith sai para perguntar se é possível, e volta dizendo que sim. Kenny então faz um monólogo tentando convencer Clementine a ficar com AJ na comunidade, e ela pode decidir entre: Entrar em Wellington thumb|300px|Clementine e AJ ficam em Wellington e observam Kenny ir embora. (opcional)Se Clem decide ficar em Wellington com Alvin Jr. e Kenny será muito grato E deixa seu boné com ela, para dar a AJ quando crescer. Ele se vira e começa a andar na outra direção, enquanto Edith abre os portões para os dois. Clementine e AJ entram, e observam Kenny sair sozinho até que os portões se fecham e o episódio termine. Sair com Kenny thumb|300px|Clementine saindo de Wellington com Kenny. (opcional)Clementine se negará a entrar em Wellington, e diz que os três estão indo embora juntos. Kenny tentará convencê-la, mas ela permanecerá irredutível. Edith lhes dá uma segunda mochila com mantimentos, lhes desejam boa sorte e pede para que confiram novamente em alguns meses. Os dois tem uma pequena conversa, juntam os suprimentos e saem andando. O episódio termina. Abandonar Kenny thumb|300px|Kenny e Clem se despedem se Clem escolhe abandoná-lo. Kenny, por sua vez, considera que é a escolha certa a se fazer. (opcional)Se Clementine decidir não concordar com o que Kenny fez, ela pode decidir por abandonar Kenny e sair sozinha com AJ. Kenny fará um monólogo, desejando sorte e que eles se cuidem, e que AJ ficará mais seguro com Clementine do que com ele. Ela, então, irá começar a andar e em lágrimas, não olhará para trás. Passam-se nove dias, e Clementine é vista com AJ em um campo verdejante. Ao fundo, ela encontra uma horda de zumbis e enquanto se pergunta o que ela irá fazer, ela encontra um zumbi quase morto um pouco mais à frente. Ela irá se aproximar dele e matá-lo. Uma vez morto, ela irá abrir o cadáver e besuntar a si e a AJ com o sangue do zumbi. Isso feito, ela anda em direção a horda e o episódio termina. Resumo dos finais alternativos thumb|300px|Clem e AJ, cobertos com sangue de zumbi, cruzam a horda de zumbis. (opcional)Resumindo, existem cinco finais possíveis: *Clementine pode ficar sozinha com AJ (ao deixar Kenny matar Jane e depois atirar nele, ou abandoná-lo; ou também atirar em Kenny e não perdoar Jane por suas ações); *Deixar Kenny matar Jane e depois partir com ele e AJ para Wellington, e lá: **entrar na comunidade sem ele; **deixar a comunidade com ele; *Atirar em Kenny e partir com ela e AJ para Howe's Hardware e lá: **deixar os estranhos entrarem; **expulsar os estranhos; Decisões Esta lista mostra as decisões que os jogadores tomaram que são marcadas pelo jogo. *'Altruísmo': Protegeu o bebê? **Protegeu o bebê: 84,2% **Correu para o abrigo: 15,8% *'Risco': Quem foi ajudar Luke? **Não tentou ajudar Luke: 50,7% **Tentou ajudar Luke: 49,3% *'Lealdade': Pediu para fugir com Mike? **Não pediu para fugir com Mike: 94.1% **Pediu para fugir com Mike: 5.9% *'Sobrevivência': Atirou em Kenny? **Atirou em Kenny: 43,22% **Desviou o olhar/Não pegou a arma/Assistiu: 48,7% *'Amizade': No fim, com quem você está? **Com AJ, Jane e a família: 25,6% **Com AJ e Kenny: 29.5% **Sozinha com AJ: 17.9% **Com AJ em Wellington: 16.6% **Com AJ e Jane: 10.4% Mortes *Natasha (viva e zumbificada) *Buricko *Vitali *Luke *Bonnie (opcional) *Jane (opcional) *Kenny (opcional) Impactos Esta lista mostra os efeitos na narrativa da história causadas pelas escolhas feitas nos episódios da primeira e da segunda temporadas. Primeira temporada *Lilly aparecerá em sonho se Lee decidiu não abandoná-la em Long Road Ahead. Além do mais, Lee irá perguntar a Clementine o que eles deveriam ter feito. *Clementine vestirá um agasalho no sonho se Lee roubou o carro supostamente abandonado no fim de Starved For Help. *Clementine perguntará a Lee sobre Carley ou Doug no sonho dependendo em quem Lee salvou em A New Day. *Se Lee deu-lhe o conselho de manter o seu cabelo curto, ficar longe das cidades ou sempre continuar se movendo em No Time Left antes de morrer, Clementine mencionará isto quando Kenny se pergunta o que Lee iria dizer se ele estivesse ali. *Se Lee ajudou Kenny muito durante a primeira temporada, Kenny mencionará isto. Segunda temporada *Clementine terá um arranhão na bochecha se ela tentou ajudar Kenny quando Carver estava o espancando em In Harm's Way. *Bonnie terá um olho roxo se ela tentou abrir a bilheteria do museu no episódio anterior. *Quando o grupo se reúne perto do cadáver de Rebecca, Bonnie irá dizer para Clementine ou para Kenny (dependendo em quem atirou nela no fim do episódio anterior), que não foi sua a culpa e que ela(e) fez a coisa certa para proteger o bebê. *Se Clementine roubou os medicamentos de Arvo e não deu os analgésicos para Rebecca no episódio anterior, é possível dá-los a Luke depois que Bonnie os deixa sozinhos. *Enquanto Clementine cuida do olho de Kenny, ele mencionará como ele deveria ter parado de atirar ao tentar acertar Carver quando este matou Alvin em A House Divided. Se Alvin sobreviveu, ele então dirá que ela estava certa em dizer para ele(s) se entregar(em), mas que ele deveria ter resgatando Alvin da Howe's. *Se Clementine bebeu um pouco da bebida que Nick ofereceu caso este foi salvo em All That Remains, ela pode dizer que o rum que Jane lhe oferece neste episódio tem gosto forte. *Se Clementine vê Kenny matar Carver e diz para ele parar de bater em Arvo ou se ela tentou pará-lo, Kenny irá dizer: "What? Lose your taste for this sorta thing?" ("O quê? Não gosta mais de ver isto?") *Se Clementine aceitou a lixa de unhas dela em Amid The Ruins, então Clementine irá dá-la para Jane quando ela está acendendo o fogo. Caso contrário, ela pegará de seu bolso e começará a fazer o fogo. *Se Clementine fala com Bonnie enquanto Kenny tenta consertar o carro e ela ajudou Luke (o que fará com que ela seja bondosa com ela), Bonnie mencionará a primeira vez que elas se encontraram, e o diálogo mudará de acordo com as primeiras palavras que Clementine falou para ela. **Se Clementine disse "Check her for weapons." ("Veja se ela tem uma arma"), Bonnie mencionará isto. **Se Clementine acreditou nela, então Bonnie diz que ela se sentiu mal por ela ter acreditado. **Se Clementine diz "she's too dangerous" ("ela é perigosa demais"), ela dirá que Clementine olhou para ela e disse "hell no, she ain't comin' inside" ("não, ela não vai entrar resort"). *Clementine pode falar sobre decisões que ela se arrepende de ter feito com Bonnie. Ela pode mencionar que está arrependida de ter: roubado de Arvo, mentido para Walter sobre Matthew, decepado o braço de Sarita, deixado Sarah morrer ou ter ido procurar seus pais. *Dependendo com quem Clementine sentou para jantar em A House Divided, Kenny irá mencionar isto quando ela está na caminhonete com ele. *Se Clementine decepou o braço de Sarita, Jane gritará com Kenny no carro: "And where were you when Sarita died, Kenny?" ("E onde você estava quando Sarita morreu, Kenny?") ou se o zumbi foi morto, "And where were you when Sarita got bit, Kenny?" ("E onde você estava quando Sarita foi mordida, Kenny?"). *Se Clementine assiste Kenny matar Carver e se ela, Jane e AJ voltam para a Howe's Hardware, quando Jane vê o cadáver de Carver, ela dirá "I don't know how you were able to watch that" ("Não sei como você conseguiu assistir a isto."). Se Clementine não viu Kenny matar Carver, ela dirá "I'm glad you didn't have to see that." ("Estou feliz que você não teve de ver isto.") Curiosidades *Com a morte de Luke no episódio, todos os membros da cabana estão mortos. *Se Kenny morre (opcional), isto faz com que Clementine seja a única personagem que fez sua aparição no primeiro episódio da primeira temporada e está viva. *Os títulos das conquistas foram retiradas de famosas falas e poemas. *Nas versões do jogo para PC, iOS e PlayStation Vita, é possível puxar o banner do episódio para ver o corpo inteiro do zumbi. *Como o episódio final da primeira temporada, este episódio não possui uma recapitulação no início do episódio. *Este é o único episódio da segunda temporada onde os créditos não possuem músicas cantadas por um artista. *O trailer deste episódio adiciona uma cena especial gravada por Sandra que mostra uma pequena família de guaxinins que Clementine encontrou em sua casa na árvore. Logo depois, ela fala com seus pais antes do apocalipse zumbi pelo telefone. A cena é exclusiva do trailer e não aparece no episódio. *Este é o primeiro season finale que possui mais de dois fins possíveis (com um total de cinco). *A morte de Kenny (opcional) marca a maior duração de vida de um personagem no jogo, durando por dez episódios e cerca de 26 meses. *O sonho de Clementine envolvendo Lee usa os mesmos gráficos da primeira temporada. *No fim de In Harm's Way, o trailer para Amid The Ruins mostrou Clementine checando a ferida de Kenny e perguntando sobre como ela está, o que supostamente ocorria naquele episódio. Entretanto, isto aconteceu no episódio seguinte. *Dave Fennoy não foi creditado nos créditos do episódio, mesmo tendo reaparecido como Lee Everett no episódio. *Quando Kenny perde a cabeça ao acreditar que AJ está realmente morto, Clementine murmura "Not again... not again." ("De novo não... de novo não"), possivelmente se referindo a morte do bebê de Christa. *Demorar para atirar no zumbi que ataca Kenny fará com que ele o faça sozinho. Erros *Durante a recapitulação para a cena onde o grupo russo ataca o grupo de Clementine, Bonnie não é vista com sua mochila. Ela também exclama em surpresa antes de Kenny atirar em Rebecca se Clementine pediu ajuda, mas isto não aconteceu no episódio anterior. *Depois de terminar de cobrir novamente a ferida de Kenny, Mike pode ser visto sem sua ferida coberta, mas isso é corrigido logo depois. *Quando o zumbi ataca Kenny na floresta, parte de seu chapéu desaparece. *Quando Jane está carregando Clementine para fora da água gelada se ela tentou salvar Luke, a aba do boné de Clementine cruza o queixo de Jane. *Quando Clementine está correndo em direção a Kenny, que conseguiu consertar o carro, o seu modelo pode ser visto flutuando perto de Jane e o bebê por um curtíssimo período de tempo. *No sonho de Clementine, se Lilly é deixada para trás em Long Road Ahead, Ben ainda terá uma arma em mãos apontada para frente, mesmo que ele não esteja cuidando de Lilly. *No começo da luta entre Kenny e Jane, é visto que ela põe sua faca de volta no seu lugar, mas a lâmina da faca cruza ela por alguns segundos. *Se Clementine olha para longe enquanto Kenny e Jane lutam, o braço dele atravessará alguns pedaços de madeira. *Se Clementine volta para Howe's com Jane e convida a família para entrar, Randy quando entra não possui uma arma no seu bolso de trás. Falhas *Se Clementine sai da caminhonete depois que ela bateu, ela é quase atacada por um zumbi. Se ela atira nele logo depois que ele para de rosnar, o barulho continuará se repetindo mesmo com o zumbi morto. O barulho termina quando o episódio acaba. Cenas deletadas *Na versão para PlayStation 3, se Clementine decidiu ameaçar Mike quando ele, Bonnie (opcional) e Arvo estão tentando fugir, era possível que ela atirasse em Mike enquanto ele tenta pegar a arma dela. Se Clementine atira nele, alguns diálogo mudam (como quando Clementine pergunta pelo trio quando ela está na caminhonete com Jane e Kenny, onde eles a contam que ele morreu). Isto foi provavelmente uma ideia inicial, mas foi retirada depois com um patch. *Existiam discussões sobre a possibilidade de deixar AJ para trás, mas em uma entrevista, os escritores afirmam que Clementine ainda "não está pronta" para fazer isto, e eles decidiram retirar a ideia do jogo. Referências